


The Best Day of My Life

by Pompeosgeneral



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Meredith/Andrew, Mers kids, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompeosgeneral/pseuds/Pompeosgeneral
Summary: Mer and Andrew are living together and he is thinking about proposing to mer after all the obstacles that they have been through.
Relationships: MerLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and it makes you smile! Thanks to all of the readers!

As Andrew and Mer wake up next to each other Mer rolls over to see him staring at her. 

"Wow you're an angel when you sleep" Andrew says softly. 

She laughs a little and rubs her fingers through his fluffy hair and kisses his forehead. Andrew softly strokes her lower face and cups his hand over her cheek. 

"Babe I haven't been feeling so well lately think I am going to call in sick today." He explains with a small smirk on his face.

She looks down then in sorrow, "awww what's wrong?" 

She rubs her hand down him arm. 

"I don't know my head has been hurting a lot and I'm afraid that if I go to work I won't be able to think straight" He explains trying not to smile. 

She looks at him for a few seconds and says in a sad voice "Oh no I'm sorry I will miss seeing your handsome face at the hospital." 

Mer smiles at him and kisses him one more time before she gets up to get ready for work in the bathroom. Meanwhile, he is still in bed smirking because everything is going as planned. 

She peaks her head out the door and whispers, "Hey can you wake the kids up for me I'm running a little behind." 

He smiles then answers in a groaning voice as he gets up "Of course I love seeing their beautiful faces.”

She looks down and a small grin comes onto her face. She replies with thanks! Later on, mer is almost ready to go to work and the kids are all up and ready for school. Andrew is laying on the couch holding his head and mer walks over to him, strokes his hair. 

"Do you need anything before I go?" She asks with an empathetic tone. 

He looks at me says "A bed with you in it!" 

I smile and a slight giggle come to her know that her kids are right behind her. We both stare at each other for a few seconds with such love. 

"Your laugh is the cutest thing I've ever heard" He adds. 

The kids comes over to tell her that they are going to be late if they don't leave now. So, she walks over to him and gently slips her hand onto his neck to kiss him goodbye and he does the same. Zola is pulling mer’s arm out the door to leave, 

"I hope you head feels better" she says quickly with her head half out the door.

She drops off the kids and goes to work. She unfortunately gets stuck at the hospital again so Mer asks Amelia to pick up the kids and bring them home. It's about 8pm and Mer still isn't home so, Andrew already made dinner for the kids and himself and put the kids to bed. While they are in bed andrew gets the house all ready for the extraordinary proposal that he has been waiting for all day. He made the house all romantic with decorations just for her because he wanted it to be perfect for her! Mer finally comes home at 9:45 pm after a really long and stressful day full of obstacles. She stumbles tiredly into the house, and is surprised to see decorations all over the house and Andrew smiling in the middle of all of it. She is a little confused. 

Shes asks while still holding all of her stuff "What is all this for?" As a smile is growing on her face. 

He pulls out a ring in a fancy felt ring box out of his pocket. She instantly drops every single thing she is holding as it thuds onto the floor and runs over to him. She grabs his head, kisses him and hugs him the tightest she possibly could. He breaks away to start his speech. 

He slowly gets down on one knee and tells her, "You are the light, you are the happiness, and you are the the love in my life! Since we met I knew that you were the woman I was going to marry..."  
Mer puts her hand below her nose and starts to tear up slightly. He smiles and he continues.

"Through all of our awkward and fun moments at the beginning to where we are now, I love it all so much. You brought SO much happiness and joy into my life and..." 

He looks up and take a deep breath as he starts to tear up a little as well. 

"I love you so incredibly much. You don't know how many incredible things you have brought into my life and now I can't live without you! I you are my world, Meredith Grey, will you marry me?" 

Andrew sets the ring box down on the side table and mer runs into his arms with such excitement and joy.

She separates herself a little to whisper in his ear, "A thousand times yes." 

He picks her up and spins her around. Them both giggling in the joy of the moment. She wraps her legs around him. Her head is barrier in his neck kissing him occasionally. He puts her down and they both have the most intense smiles on their faces. Mer grabs his hand and they both stare intensely but softly into each other’s eyes for a pretty long time with such love and desire. He grabs the ring and so softly places it on her dainty little finger. They both starts to kissing each other happily still with tears in both of their eyes and a lot of possibilities for the future. 


	2. Asking The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew knows that it is a big change in Mer’s kids lives to accept another man into there life and accept him. He wants to makes sure the kids are comfortable with him being with mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short I hope you still enjoy it! Thank you to all of the people who read this it means a lot!

The next day after he proposed to mer he planned on talking to her kids about his proposal. Mer has been texting Andrew all day about the special plan for her kids. They set a time for him to come over to see the kids and talk to them. Finally, he get to Mer's house around 4 pm after he finished up at the hospital. Andrew slowly walks into her house and all three of her kids are standing there by her. She probably told them that Andrew had a special surprise for them and to stand by the door. Mer smiles at him as he walks through the door. So, he smiles and waves at them. He tries to sneakily set down three ring boxes on the side table by the couch. He walks over to them and gets down on one knee. 

"What's that in on the table?" Bailey says innocently 

Andrew just smiles at him with a tilt head and continues. 

"I love your mom very very much and I promise I will treat her really well! I really like you guys too. I'm so thankful that you let me into your lives. I know how hard it is to let another man be around your mom and to adjust to that. so will you give me the honor of let me marry your mom?" 

They all look up at mer in advice on what to say. She slights nods and smiles at them. So, they all nod their heads at him with a cute slight smile. Ellis walks up to hug his arm and Bailey follows. Zola is a little hesitant at first but then mer whispers something in her ear so that no one else can hear. She walks up to him and hugs him as well. As mer is watching all of this she starts to tear up at the cuteness and how carefully he treats her kids. She smiles at the fact that her kids are so accepting of him. He finally grabs the three ring boxes off the side table. He gives them their rings one by one and they smiles as they get them. Zola looks back at mer and smiles to show that she is more comfortable with him now, mer smiles back gladly. Then Andrew and mer both stare at each other for a few seconds lovingly as the kids show each other their rings. He goes over to kiss mer and she puts her hand on his chest. 

"Wow you're amazing I love you so much!" She says.

"You're so cute thanks, I love you so much too" He says while smiling.

They both smiles and she kisses him. The rest of the evening he puts on a movie for the kids and mer softly kisses his forehead and cuddles up close next to him.


End file.
